She loves him
by amazinglyme424
Summary: Years after Miley dumps Jake,she meets up with him becoming friends. His son and her daughter fall in love. Much to Jesse  mileys husband  and jakes wifes disaproval. How can they stay together. And does miley still love Jake? Read to find out!And Review!
1. Chapter 1

1

Dear Jake,

Its been years since I've heard from you. It's been to long. Jake Ryan if your out there, I have to tell you something. I've moved on, grown up, had kids. But you've always still been the one I'll always love. You broke my heart. But I still can feel your last kiss. I can feel your warmth, see your smile.

Jake Ryan, I want you back. I wish I gave you a second chance, like you had asked. But I blew it. I know you moved on and had kids of your own. I hope our kids can meet and become friends. And maybe one of my daughters will fall for one of your sons, and they can treat like she's

the only girl in the world. And you can meet Jesse. I love more than you. He had helped me heel.

Love your last love,

Miley Stewart

Miley's POV

I looked at the letter and sighed. 'Did you finish writing the letter." I nodded at Jesse. We were sitting in the living room. Yes I married Jesse. After being Hannah, I went to college, graduated, then started making more CDs as Miley Stewart and acting in movies. Jesse became a famous Rock Star and music producer.

All I know about Lilly and Oliver is that they live some where in Italy and has one kid. Now Jake, is still a big actor who married a model. I see him at events but he avoids me and I avoid him. I wish we could be friends though. So that's why I'm sending the letter.

I also have five kids. Ashley, who is 19 and is in college some where in Spain. Eric and Chad, my twins. They're 17 and are in their last year in a special arts high school. Then there's Hannah, who is 15. She's Jesse's baby, anyone who wants to date her has to please him first. Jackson jokes that they have to date Jesse first. Hannah is a world famous actor and musician. Of course she sings. Then the youngest, jack who is five. He's a minnie Jesse.

My kids are all very talented, but the only ones famous are the twins and Hannah. Ashley, can't sing or act or dance, and Jack doesn't want to. He wants to be a famous football player. I love all my kids just them same, though some just more than others.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the mall." I look at Hannah who runs by, shouting me the words.

"With who?" She swears under her breathe. Jesse stands up and walks over to her. 'With who?"

"Uh...Andr...Andrea." I laugh.

"Who is Andrea? And is Kim coming with." She groaned. Kim is her body guard and no he's a boy." She ran up stairs screaming. Sure hope Jake replys.


	2. Replying

1Jake's POV

I looked at the letter and smiled. Miley. I still love her and regret breaking her heart. But I shouldn't of expected another chance. Oh well at least now I have Halley. Shes a model and we have three kids . Alex is 21 and a photographer and my little girl. Dalton is 17, who is in a band and a hit Nickelodeon show. And Devon is 16, and is working on his bands first Album.

I looked at the letter again. Should I respond? What would I say when I saw her? I don't know, what to do. I looked over at Halley who sighed. "Send it to her. See her again and invite her and her whole family over to dinner." I nodded. Should I mention that means she'll bring everyone with. Including her dad and Jackson and maybe hi wife. Did he ever get married?

"Alright." I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Miley,

I can't believe I'm writing this to you. I'm sorry for any pain I caused. I hope you've forgave me. I would love to see you and meet your family. Plus you can meet mine. So bring your whole family over for dinner. Even your dad and Jackson. If ha has a wife and children, well they can come also. Okay...so bye.

Love yours truly,

Jake Ryan

I looked at the letter and added directions and an address. Then I sent it.

Miley's POV

I looked at his letter and laughed. "What." I looked over at Jesse. We were sitting at the kitchen table reading mail.

"Tomorrow night, we are going over to the Ryan's for dinner." He burst out laughing.

'Really." I nodded. He shook his head. "We are not going!" He started to laugh again. I wacked him over the head with the letter. "Miley, I don't think we all should meet him and his family."

"Why not." He shook his head at me.

"It should just be you two at first, to talk things out. Then we all meet together. Plus he has two sons." I laughed.

"Please...Please?" I gave him a sad look, he shifted in his seat.

"Fine!" I gave him a big kiss. "But I'm not letting Hannah out of my site!"


	3. The Dinner

1Hannah's POV

I glared at my mom, as dad knocked on the door. Then my glare disappeared. A tall hot guy answered the door. He was HOT! He had blonde hair, which swept into his eyes. These beautiful blue eyes and well he was hot!

"Hello. You guys must be the...guests." My parents nodded. "I'm Devon." He shook my fathers hand, kissed my mothers cheeks, said hi to my twin brothers, and gave my little brother a hi five. Then he turned to me, smiled, and nodded.

"Hello Miley." An older, slightly shorter man, stood behind Devon.

"Hi Jake." She said politely, well as politely as you can be when you see an ex.

"You've already met Devon." He led into the house and into a room which must be their living room. There was a women with long brown hair and hazel eyes. That must be his wife. Then a girl around 20 who just looked like the older woman. I stopped breathing for a short second as soon as another person came down. He was stunning. With dark brown hair that wasn't in his eyes but was neatly cut. Dark brown eyes, and dimples, he was more hot then his brother.

Jake looked at us. "This is my family. My wife Halley..." He walked over to the older woman and grabbed her by the side. "My little princess Alex." Alex glared at him but smiled at us. "My oldest son Dalton." He was the one with the brown eyes and brown hair. Dalton looked at us and nodded. But then looked at me and smiled. "And Devon, who you already know."

"You got your self a family." Mom told him.

"I do, but so do you." Dad glared at him, but mom elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh, my oldest, Ashley is in Spain. The twins, Eric and Chad. Our precious Hannah, and our littlest one Jack."

Even though Ashley wasn't there, she would of had the boys drooling like usual. She had light brown short hair. Hers doesn't curl like mine. She has Blue eyes and is very tall. She's not short like me. I have natural wavy hair, and ugly brown eyes. I'm only 5'6 and not very curvy or attractive. Eric and Chad look just alike, they both are 6'll, have short brown hair, the only difference is their eyes. Chad has green, while Eric has blue. Then Jack, has brown wild curly hair, blue eyes and is so adorable.

Dalton's POV

I looked at the girl named Hannah. She was beautiful. With long wavy hair that went to the middle of her back. These beautiful brown eyes. They were like dark chocolate. Then as I watched her smile, I almost melted, she was beautiful.

"I'm here." We all looked up to see four people walk in. The one who spoke had the red brown hair, a belly and was really old. A man around Dads age, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was standing next to a woman who must be his wife. She was thin and tall, with brown hair. They had two girls with them. One had brown hair and brown eyes, same height as her mom. She actually was the spitting image of her mom. The next one had brown hair, but bright blue eyes and was an inch shorter than Hannah.

"Jackson and Mr. Stewart." My dad went and shook both of their hands. "Jackson, you got married and had kids!"

"Yes and to a model. Siena, and the daughter looking just like her is Sarah. The other one is Kayla." I nodded at the two girls. Sarah was around my age and was staring at me. Kayla barley noticed me, she was to busy talking to Hannah. This was going to be an interesting night. How am I going to be able to talk to hannah, when her dad keeps watching every move she makes, making sure she doesn't get to close to me or my brother. I had to talk to her though. She was to gorgeous.

"Lets go eat!" Everyone trailed after my dad into the dining room. I stayed behind, since Hannah was still in the room looking at family photos.

"You like pictures?" She laughed, what a stupid question.

"Yeah, we have tons of pictures at home." She turned and smiled at me.

"That's interesting, at my house we have ton of pictures to." Why do I keep saying the dumbest stuff. Of course she already knows that. She's in my house.

"I've noticed." Nodding her head, she started to walk towards the dinning room. I stayed put, wondering if I should follow her, or wait a second. "You coming?" I nodded and walked up to her, showing her to the dinning room. Once we go there, I wanted to jump in the air. There was two seats left, right next to each other. I walked over, and pulled the chair out for her.

"Your such a gentleman." She teased. I threw back my head and laughed. Then I sat down next to her.

"What else would suspect?" She couldn't answer back, because her dad was glaring right at us. I froze in my seat.

"Anything going on, all of us should know?" He asked us.

"No..nothing." We replied at the same time. Once his gaze left us, we started to laugh softly.

I think the rest of the night will go extremely perfect. Just like Hannah.

**Authors note.** **Ok if you like it please review. Plus does anyone know what Jesse's last name you do, please tell me in your reviews. Thanks for reading so far.**


	4. Parents!

1**Okay, this is an authors note. I don't know if I should continue the story. Or what changes I should make to it. Please review and tell me. I won't write anymore than what's below until I get at least 5 reviews.**

Hannah's POV

The dinner went fine. No fighting, except for the fact dad was glaring at Jake and his sons. Dad doesn't get why mom wants to be friends with someone who broke her heart. But that's why I'm not going to tell him that I have a date with Dalton. He would freak. Plus mom would tell me to slow down. Slow down on what, I do not know.

"Can I come in." Mom walked in, without any response. "So did you have fun tonight." She leaned her ear towards me.

"You could say that." My cheeks turned red.

"Which one?"

"What?" I was confused.

"Which one do you like. Which one floats your boat." She winked at me. I almost gagged.

"MOM!"

"What, I'm trying to be your girlfriend. You know your BFF." I rolled my eyes.

"By mom!" I looked away, she didn't move. "Mom, Dalton and Devon barley talked to me." I lied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah right! Than why would your dad get so mad!" She did have a point.

"He didn't like the cheese they served?"

"Sweetie, it was Swiss cheese, your daddy's favorite." Crap.

"Mom, I don't like one of Jake Ryan's sons!"She smiled.

"You like both!" I groaned.

"No I don't!" She smiled.

"REALLY! Cause Devon is so polite and cute to." I just stared at her. "Dalton is..." as soon as she said his name I blushed. "I got it. You fancy Dalton."

"Mom first off no one says fancy any more. Second off you can't prove anything." she shrugged.

"Really, because those big red cheeks tell me other wise." I jumped off the bed.

"I have a date with him tomorrow. Don't tell dad!" She smiled.

"To late! He was listening the whole time." Then she looked towards the closed door. "Honey, did you hear that! She likes...no loves Dalton!" I groaned as my dad appeared into my room, rushing through the closed doors.

"Well she can't go tomorrow night!"

"Why not!" He pointed his finger at me.

"I don't want him to hurt you. He's the spitting image of Jake." Mom laughed.

"Jake has blonde hair, while Dalton has brown. Plus he dresses better." Dad glared at her. "Just saying." Then she looked at me. "He does have a point though. We don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll never have a chance to, if you never let me go!" I yelled.

"Well your not going!" Then dad and mom left. Dad had slammed my door pretty hard. I don't want to be the one to tell him I'm still going on that date!

**Please review. I won't continue until I get five more reviews, and plus is it to confusing?**

**Review, please!**


	5. Miley's thoughts

1Miley's POV

Right now Hannah's on a date with Dalton. Jesse is standing by the door waiting for her to come back. I don't know why he's waiting, she left fifteen minutes ago. He's so over protective. Anyways, I'm looking at pictures of me and Jake. They're from all those years ago. I smiled at a picture of us smiling at my Aunt's wedding. Then one of us at one of his movie premiers.

I looked at the one of us at a fancy restaurant. I really did love him. We probably would of got married if he hadn't cheated. We'd have kids together. He would be the over protective dad. Why did you have to go break my heart Jake?

**I know it's short, so review and I'll write more.**


	6. the choice she made

1Hannah's POV

It's been a month since my first date with Dalton. Now we're dating, which can explain why my dad got a big guard dog. It's a rottweiler, named bones. Though he isn't much of a guard dog. He's such a sweet dog, plus my mom gives him manicures. I flipped a page of the magazine I'm reading in my room.

"Get the hell out of my house!' I heard my dad roar, from the living room down stairs. I was curious, so I ran out of my room and down stairs. I saw Jake walk to the door and slam it shut. I stayed quite and sat down on the stairs, glad they hadn't notice I was there.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing." My mom whispered.

"Really, Miley?" He said calmly. "Cause it didn't look that way. We have kids. They could have walked in on you. You don't know how embarrassed and betrayed I felt when I saw you two kissing." I stared at my feet. My mom had cheated on my dad. I couldn't believe it.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry. Okay. Please Jesse, Forgive me." I heard my mom sob, as my dad walked to the door, then he noticed me and the tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"Hannah, It'll be alright." He walked over to me and I ran and gave him a hug.

"If it is. The why are you leaving?" The tears wouldn't stop pouring down my face.

"I just need to get some fresh air. Ok? " I nodded. "Look, I love you, and your sister and brother..." He paused and took a deep breathe. "And I love your mother. But it's to much right now. Your mother and I need some space I think." Then he ran upstairs, into thier room. I knew he was packing. Probally going to stay at the beach house. And get ready for his next tour.

"Sweetie?" I looked up as my mother walked towards me. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"No you're not!" I snapped back at her. "You wanted to ruin everything. You always wanted a life with Jake! You don't care about us. You should be the one to have to leave. We don't want you here! We want dad!" With that she ran upstairs.

"Jesse, you stay I'll leave." She didn't even cry as dad loaded the bags into the car for her, or when he didn't say goodbye, or as she pulled out of the drive way.

"I'm going to pick up Jack from his friends. Chad and Eric should be home soon." He kissed my fore head and left. I walked over to the couch and called Dalton.

"Hey." I smiled when I heard his voice. Then I looked up at bones who laid down by my feet.

"Hi.' I whispered.

"What's wrong?" I didn't say anything. "Hannah, I know something's wrong. Usually I can't get you to shut up." I laughed slightly. "What's wrong?"

"My mom, left. She had cheated on him. My dad was going to leave but I told her it'd be best if she left. Then she did." I tried not to cry, but I failed.

"That's so...so horrible. Who's the loser she cheated with." I didn't know if I should tell him. But I knew it'd be the best thing to do.

"Your dad?" I whispered, so soft, I thought he didn't hear me, but he did."

"That explains, why my parents have been so distance, my mom probably was expecting this to happen." I nodded. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes?" He chuckled and hanged up. I turned on the tv and grabed a blanket. I decided to watch a random show on MTV. Of course a commercial came on for my latest movie, then one a commercial for the VMA's, saying how I was performing. Then my dad came home, with Jack. A minute later, Chad and Eric showed up.

"Is Dalton coming over?" I nodded. "That's alright. I suppose he knows." I nodded again. He walked up and kissed my forehead, my brothers doing the same. "I'll order some pizza my dad informs us, as my brothers join me on the couch.

"Hannah, are you sad?" I smiled softly as I nodded. "Me too. But it'll all work out."He then hugged me. "Love you Hannah."

"Love you too."I kissed his cheek.

"Love you Hannah!" Dad, Eric and Chad yelled.

"I love you guys too!" I got up and kissed my brothers cheek and then my dad's cheek and gave him a hug. "It'll be alright, right daddy?" I asked softly.

"Yes it will be, baby girl.

_**Authors note: I decided to up date. It's longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to review.**_


End file.
